You Can
by Rhett9
Summary: Never underestimate the power of your actions. With one small gesture you can change a person's life. For better or for worse. Kogan FRIENDSHIP. This story is dedicated to my amazing friends who saved me from myself.


**~Logan Pov~**

"That's the last of it." I sighed as I got the last of my things out of my locker. Most kids would be thankful for the weekend they would go to parties and hang out with friends. But for me this weekend had a different meaning it would be the last one I would have. I didn't have a single friend in this place.

I was just the nerd that the hockey team used as a punching bag. But soon I would be free from all this pain.

I was walking down the street with all my books in my hands when I felt someone shove me. I looked up to see Dak and some of his friends from the hockey team running and laughing down the sidewalk. They were one of the reasons I was going to kill myself at fifteen years old. A person can only take so much pain before it becomes too hard to handle.

**~Kendall Pov~**

One day I saw a kid from my class was walking home from school. His name was Logan. It looked like he was carrying all of his books. I thought to myself, _why would anyone bring home all his books on a Friday? He must really be a nerd._ I had quite a weekend planned parties and a hockey game with my friend's tomorrow afternoon, so I shrugged my shoulders and went on.

As I was walking, I saw a bunch of kids from the team running toward him. They ran at him, knocking all his books out of his arms and tripping him so he landed in the dirt. His glasses went flying, and I saw them land in the grass about ten feet from him He looked up and I saw this terrible sadness in his eyes my heart went out to him. So, I jogged over to him as he crawled around looking for his glasses, and I saw a tear in his eye.

As I handed him his glasses, I said, "Those guys are jerks." They really should get lives."

He looked at me and said, "Hey thanks!" There was a big smile on his face. It was one of those smiles that showed real gratitude. He turned out to be a pretty cool kid. I asked him if he wanted to play a little hockey with my friends James and Carlos he said yes. We hung out all weekend and the more I got to know Logan, the more I liked him, and my friends thought the same of him.

Monday morning came, and there was Logan with the huge stack of books again.

I stopped him and said, "Dude, let me help you." He just smiled and handed me half the books.

Over the next four years, Logan and I became best friends. When we were seniors we began to think about college. Logan decided he was going to Yale and I was going to go to UCLA. I knew that we would always be friends, that the miles would never be a problem. He was going to be a doctor and I was going to play professional hockey.

Logan was valedictorian of our class. I teased him all the time about being a nerd. He had to prepare a speech for graduation.

Graduation day, I saw Logan. He looked great. He was one of those guys that really found himself during high school.

He filled out and actually looked good in glasses. He had more dates than I had and all the girls loved him. Sometimes I was jealous. Today was one of those days. I could see that he was nervous about his speech.

So, I smacked him on the back and said, "Hey, big guy, you'll be great!" He looked at me with one of those looks (the really grateful one) and smiled.

"Thanks," he said. As he started his speech, he cleared his throat, and began "Graduation is a time to thank those who helped you make it through those tough years. Your parents, your teachers, your siblings, maybe a teacher. But mostly your friends...I am here to tell all of you that being a friend to someone is the best gift you can give them. I am going to tell you a story."

I just looked at my friend with disbelief as he told the story of the first day we met. He had planned to kill himself over the weekend. He talked of how he had cleaned out his locker so his mom wouldn't have to do it later and was carrying his stuff home. He looked hard at me and gave me a little smile. "Thankfully, I was saved. Kendall saved me from doing the unspeakable." I heard the gasps go through the crowd as this handsome, popular boy told us all about his weakest moment. I saw his Mom and dad looking at me and smiling that same grateful smile. Not until that moment did I realize its depth. Never underestimate the power of your actions. With one small gesture you can change a person's life. For better or for worse.

**Author Note: I do not own BTR.**

**So this was inspired by something I saw on twitter. I love the message behind it as I am a firm believer in the fact that one person can make a difference in the life of another.**

**This has no be beta-ed so there might be mistakes. But my beta is going through a hard time right now and her well-being matters a lot to me so yeah.**


End file.
